forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
The Staff naming theme here is Cowboy Bebop. It fits us as well as we are fun loving folks that have our own little dark pasts. We have learned, we have grown, and we have worked together to create a game that could potentially be fun for all. Below are a number of rules and regulations for handling staff/player relations. Please read them and respect them. Thank you. * One should remember that the staffers here are volunteers. This means a number of things. # The staff do not get paid to do this, they are helping out because they love the game and comics. # The staff expect respect because they are sacrificing their time that they could spend real life or role playing with their characters to help you. # Staff may quit at any time and are in no way obligated to actively staff. # Just like players, they may quit the game at any time, again under no obligation. * So what happens if you disagree with something a staffer decides? # You can ask for their reason for their decision. # If after considering their ruling and the reasoning behind it you still do not agree and do not understand their perspective, you may submit a response via @mail (I do not suggest through pages) of the reasons why you would like them to re-consider their ruling. # Staff will reconsider their ruling with feedback, and if unsure will bring it to other staff to also review before coming back with their concerns or final ruling. Staff should be clear if it is a final ruling or a concern – the latter of which can be addressed by a player. * What should staff do prior to “owning the no”? # Staff will discuss concerns first if there are any to permit the player to address those prior to establishing a final ruling of a no. # Unless something straight up goes against game policy nothing should be an outright “no” without first permitting players to address concerns first. * How fast should staff be? # Life can interrupt, but staff should respond to players within 3 business days typically. If you have no response by then, you can drop staff a friendly reminder via your +myjob which will alert staff. # If staff need additional time to review a request, they should let you know and give you a new estimate time of waiting. We know people can often be patient if given a respectable time frame to wait. * What is mistreating of staff? # Arguing with staff is a mistreatment. This does not mean you cannot present a concern, or a counter-perspective to have them re-consider a ruling. A discussion is one thing, but arguing is another and is disrespectful. # Yelling at them. Text with all caps and exclamation marks, as well as passive aggressive language is considered yelling and unacceptable behavior. # Treating staff like your parents or an X-Box. We are your equals, not your parents that you can lie to and mistreat and still be forgiven over and over again. We expect to be given respect, apologized to sincerely if you do wrong, and actually spoken to like a real person and not an X-Box. * What is mistreating of players? # Not acknowledging their concerns or feelings. You do not have to agree with a player, but acknowledging their perspective is respectful. # Telling players a straight-up no when it is not against policy without giving them a chance to address a staffer’s concerns. # Treating players like children. We are not their babysitters. Do not dictate to them, lecturing them, etc. If bad behavior needs to be addressed, bring it before all of staff being addressing it with the player as it is a court of peers, not a dictatorship. Category:Policy